This invention relates to a spring-loaded coupling mechanism which is capable of coupling together two objects such as mooring a boat to a dock or on a trailer.
Most objects which are hingedly coupled to other complimentary objects are essentially permanently coupled to each other such as lids being coupled to containers. Those objects which are not permanently coupled together are coupled together with rope or with a hook and loop. For example, coupling or mooring a boat to a dock includes using a rope having a loop at one end and being tied to the boat at the other end with the loop being adapted to slip over the top of a post on the dock. Securing a boat on a trailer includes a rope having a hook at one end which is adapted to clip or hook about a loop connected to the boat. Other types of coupling means includes the following:
One known prior art is an EMERGENCY OPENING LATCH, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,609, issued on Aug. 29, 1967 and invented by H. C. Banas, which comprises a central coupling section, an outer section pivotally connected to the central coupling section, an arm member pivotally secured to the central coupling section, and a releasing means being secured to the arm member for disengaging the outer section from the central coupling section.
Another known prior art is a RELEASABLE HINGE FOR SWINGABLE PORTIONS OF A CONTAINER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,866, issued on Dec. 1, 1981 and invented by Ronald D. Irvin, which comprises a pair of spring fingers and a blind notch on the cover and bottom walls of a container for receiving the spring fingers.
Another known prior art is a HINGE HAVING A LATERALLY OUTWARDLY EXTENDING FLAT SPRING, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,711, issued on Jun. 26, 1984 and invented by John P. Anderson, which comprises a housing having a first tube thereon, a pin for sliding in the first tube, and a flat spring having a first end and a second end fixed to the pin.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests the present invention which allows the user to quickly and easily couple two objects together by simply inserting a connecting member inside a housing.